Accidents Happen
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Germany and Italy are finally married. However, one little mishap with wishing on stars and bedroom antics can leave the two of them with something that they weren't expecting at all. Something that could change their lives for better or worse. Sequel to Prisoner for Love
1. Honeymoon

I woke up to the birds chirping out the window and the hushed breath of my lover underneath me. I really shouldn't say lover anymore though…we are married really. Just recently I married the man I have been in love with since I first met him, and the man who sacrificed himself for me during World War II. I love this man with all my heart, and I know he loves me back because…well…he married me.

I thought about how unusual it was for me to wake up before him though, Germany was always so strict and hard on himself, and recently he has gotten worse about it. The Berlin Wall was built separating him and his fratello, since then he has been on edge, but now that we are on our honeymoon I guess he is letting himself relax a bit.

I smiled at the sight of him, no shirt, his usually slicked back blonde hair down and in his face, and the red marks on his neck that contrasted with his pale skin. He was wonderful and beautiful to me. No matter who thought otherwise, I found him perfect in every way one could think. Yes he can be a meanie, harsh, cold, strict, and at times boring, but there is a side that he shows to me and me alone. That side it nice, gentle, unsure, warm, squishy, and a bunch of other wonderful adjectives. Sometimes I feel like words cannot describe Germany at all. He is everything in more, and I love him, if out night last night didn't give that away.

I thought about the night we had as I gave a sighing 've' and laid my head against his bare chest, I knew he was awake when I felt his strong arms wrap around me in a tight hug. I smiled up at him and closed my eyes, "Good morning."

He yawned a bit as he gave a genuine Germany smile, "Good morning, you're up early."

I nodded and snuggled against him, "You are up late. Did last night's fun tire you?"

I could see the blush forming on his face as he tried to look anywhere but at me. He was so cute when he did that, I loved the way he looked when he was embarrassed about something or uncertain. That was hard to come by since he was so sure of himself and the way he did things. He finally coughed, fakely, and responded, "Um…ja…I'm surprised you're not. I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

He sounded worried so I leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly to calm his nerves, "No, I'm fine, it was fun. Besides, Italians are the best lovers after all." I gave him my smile that I used to think he found ignorant and dumb. He held me tighter to him. He was so strong, I liked being held close to him, it made me feel safe…protected. I knew no one could hurt me if I was with my Germany and he was with me…okay…maybe just the first part.

As he held me in the kiss, I felt his hand crawl up my bare back and run through my hair. The new ring on his left hand was cold on my skin, and it reminded me that I had one just like it on my left hand as well. This was a new life for me.

I finally pulled away from the kiss, much to Germany's dismay so I could talk to him, "Well…since we are up, shall I make us something to eat Germany?"

He gave me a slight glare at the last word of my sentence; I had called him by his country, not his name. I bite my lip as he spoke calmly to me, "I thought we agreed that we are no longer countries to one another. I am Ludwig, you are my Feli."

I blushed when he said that as I started to fidget a bit and nodded, "Si~ Sorry…"

He patted my head and smiled again at me, "You don't need to make breakfast either, we are on a honeymoon. No work."

I smirked at him with that statement. Germany not doing something work related was unlikely. He lived for his work, and granted that upset me and made me very sad, but that is also one of the qualities I love about him. He is dedicated to the things he finds important or loves, thank Dio I am one of those things.

As I continued to think about him and all the things that made me love him, I felt something strong pull me down to a pair of passionate, hungry lips. At first I struggled, unsure of what was going on, but when I figured it was just Germany getting ready for another round of love making, I submitted myself to his overpower strength and let him pin me to the bed and straddle me.

That's another thing I love about him, he'll be shy about love and completely embarrassed by shows of affection, but get him in a room and he is like one of those people off his porn videos. Maybe that's where he learned everything he knows. He watched those rather disturbing things often enough I guess. I just hope that he never plans on doing some of those things to me. I don't think I want to be chained to a bed…it would feel like he is raping me…or he is the bad guy…or…well…an assortment of other things I don't like.

As we shifted around in the bed, he started to fondle my _erogenous_ hair curl and I whined a bit under him. I both loved and hated when he did that. It turned me on all right, but it also caused me pain. Does that make me a masochist? I sure hope not, Germany might take it the wrong way.

I shook my head a bit as he continued to mess with my curl and bit down on my neck. I arched my back into him, and was lost in a sea of emotion and pleasure as I felt Germany…no…Ludwig against me. He body once again becoming one with mine. The moment was too good to last…and sadly it ended with a knock at the door.

A voice spoke from the other side, calmly, "Sirs, a meal has been prepared for you as a marital gift from the staff of this fine hotel."

I smiled and tried to wiggle out of Ludwig's grasp. The thought of food somewhat toned down the other thoughts of Ludwig penetrating me once again. I was hungry after all. I heard an audible laugh from behind me that sound strained as a pale arm wrapped around me. "Come in."

The server came in and presented us the delicious food that I could not wait to dig into. As he bowed and left I looked at Germany, "I wonder why they brought us something special like this." I honestly did, I'm sure this place had a bunch of other newlyweds staying here besides myself and Ludwig.

Ludwig just positioned himself next to me as he pulled the trays closer to us, "Well, if I had to venture a guess I would assume that they do not get a lot of openly homosexual couples, and I know that they probably have never served personified nations before."

I looked at the meal in front of me, the nation part made sense to me. How many countries got married for personal reasons, and especially one that was claimed to have done horrible things like Germany? As I ate my food quietly, I thought about the day that Germany and I were reunited at the concentration camp. A man I had seen as so strong, unbreakable had stood before, thin, wasting away, and with a look of death in his eyes.

The last time I had ever seen anyone look like that it was me, and that was after…well…after Holy Rome disappeared. When I saw Germany like that it tore me apart, I never thought that I would become his support beam for the many years that followed after. When the war ended and Germany was separated from his fratello, it was even harder to get him out of the state he was in.

He would twitch at night from terrors he had, he also would sometimes cry. Now that was uncommon. It to a long time for me to get him back on his feet and being himself, and I guess slow and steady wins the race because here we are. Happily married, and united in not only a physical bond but a plutonic one as well. I have never been happy. But for me that happiest part is the fact that I was able to give myself to him completely without repercussion and fear.

I continued to think as I listened to Germany babble and go over the things he had planned for the day. Finally as he finished he asked me what I thought. I swallowed the food in my mouth and reached out my hand to him taking the list from him. For a moment he was skeptical, but I quickly turned that to anger as I ripped and crumbled the schedule up. I gave him my trademark grin as I threw it away, "Let's just wing it. This is Venice, and only the first stop on our honeymoon. No plans, all right? Let's just have fun."

He seemed unsure, but I knew if I tried hard enough, and puppy-eyed him long enough, he would comply.


	2. Home Again

I woke up to the jolt of the car coming to a stop at a red light. Ludwig apologized for the quick stop and told me to go back to sleep, which I immediately did. As I closed my eyes and remembered all the fun we had on the honeymoon, which was now over. We were heading home now, and as much as I didn't want it to end, it had to. I'm sure Ludwig will still be as loving at home as he was in all those hotel rooms.

I grinned as I remembered the animal that took over my husband in the bedroom. I never thought of the things he did, and no matter how bashful he got about the topic of kissing me and other symbols of love, he sure was good at making love. I guess that's because of all those kinky videos of his, but then again I should thank them too. I mean, I never knew that sex could be so wonderful when you are blindfolded.

I sighed as I remembered the way our bodies formed together, his kiss over my skin, his hot breath connecting with mine as he claimed me as his. The way we moved on the bed and oh the noises that came from his mouth, I never knew such a thing existed. It was wonderful. His voice is so husky, and can be rough but when he's in action it's like music to my ears. The most beautiful aria being sung as he pants my name, and only mine. "Feli" I kept repeating it in my head as I dreamed about all the wonderful things about my new husband.

As I dreamed I kept hearing that word repeated, "Feli...Feli? Feli?!"

I jolted up from the laid back position I was in as Ludwig looked down at me. I smiled at him as I sat up, "Yes Luddy~?"

He blushed as I called him by his nickname. I don't know whether he liked it or not, I think if he didn't want me calling him that he would have told me, but it still made him look embarrassed. He was so cute when he blushed and avoided my eyes. As I watched him, he coughed into his fist and spoke, "We're home."

I nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car. I raised my arms over my head and stretched. The car ride was long, even if we were only driving to Berlin from Munich. It was still pretty long to be sitting so still. I groaned as I felt two strong arms wrap around me gingerly and a whisper against the back of my neck, "May I try something?"

He sounded the same way he did when I let him have his fantasy with me the night he chained me to the bed and blindfolded me. I grinned from ear to ear and nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

Before he responded to my question he scooped me into his arms and carried me inside. I cuddled against his toned chest, chancing a glance up at him and seeing that stoic face of his break out red. He was still new to the whole displays of affection thing, but he was still such a wonderful person to me. No matter how much fratello hated him, I loved him greatly and was happy to be his husband.

Once we got through the hearth of the doorway he kicked the door closed behind him and went to the couch, placing me down as if Iwas very breakable. You think he would have learned that I wasn't that fragile after all the years we spent together, but he was always worried about me. He was so nice that way.

I looked up at him as he sat down next to me. He seemed calmer, now that we were home. He always felt comfortable in surroundings like this. I loved to watch him in his own surroundings. He seemed...different in a way...like, well I really don't know how to explain it really. He just seems different.

Finally I got to my feet and looked down to meet crystal blue eyes watching me quizzically. I gave him my usual smile and leaned down giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm going to take a siesta. Si?"

He smiled as he looked at his watch, it was about time for me to take my daily siesta anyway. I kissed him once again and bounced up the stairs hopping into the bed that I was soon to share with Ludwig. I couldn't wait for tonight to finally be able to share this room with him.

I woke up after about thirty minutes of sleep, I didn't want to make it so I couldn't sleep tonight, even if I might be staying up later than normal. I yawned as I crawled out of the bed and walked out of the room, not caring to make the bed.

First I went downstairs, thinking that he was going to be there, but he wasn't. I worried for a moment until I heard murmurs coming from his office. I went back up the stairs and listened to the mumbling through the door before walking in and disturbing him. I usually did this to make sure that I didn't waltz in at a bad time for him, but I was never really good at that.

As I listened I heard a name, "Alica." Wasn't that the name of the little girl that died in the camp all those years ago. I thought he was done with this. He had been working himself to death over her death for a decade or so, and I thought we finally worked out the fact that he needed to stop. It wasn't his fault. However as I listened I heard him say something that had me worried, "I was going to take care of you."

I panicked at that. Did that mean he wanted a child?! Did he expect me to have a child?! Was he planning on adopting Alica back then and not telling me?! Did he have a female lover?! A ton of worries rocketed through my head as I finally decided to burst through the door with tears trailing down my face.

Ludwig jumped up from his seat behind the desk and quickly went over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug as I cried in worry. "Feli, what's wrong?! Did you have a nightmare?!"

I sniffled as I tried to gain the ability to speak. After a few minutes I finally hiccuped out an answer, "You...you want a child and I can't give you one so you are going to leave me for a women but we just married and I don't want you to go because I love you and I'm so happy that we are married to each other I know we could adopt and all but I don't know if we should have a child we just married and all and we just got back from the honeymoon and...and..."

As I rambled, I felt him stiffen, then chuckle lightly, "You were eavesdropping again weren't you?" I nodded into his chest, unable to get an answer out of my mouth. His arms around me tightened as he gently kissed the top of my head, "I'm not leaving you Feli. I don't even know if I want a child either, it was a long time ago. It's nothing you need to worry about, all right?"

I sniffled again as I finally squeeked out an answer of yes. He smiled down at me, "That's better. Now..." His face dusted over with blush as he tried to find the words he was looking for, "Shall we break in our bed?"

I don't think I've gotten over a crying tantrum so fast in my life. The thought of us 'breaking in' our bed excited me really and the fact that Ludwig was the one to say it was what really amazed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. I smirked, "Does this answer your question?"

He put his hands on my waist, deepening the kiss as he lifted me up. I felt him moan into my mouth, that nice gutteral sound that only he could emit, "Yes..." As we kissed he held me in his strong arms moving me from the ofice to our bedroom and placing me on the bed. He stradled my hips and I felt him as he pressed against me. He was hard...but so was I...as we kissed I forgot about everything that happened in the office a couple minutes ago. All that matter was what was happening right now.


	3. Wishing Can Make You Sick

I woke up to the moonlight of the evening spilling through the window. The night sky was beautiful; it always seemed pretty at Germany's house. Ludwig was fast asleep next to me, he really outdid himself this time, he should relax sometimes…I laughed as I watched him shift a bit in his sleep and mumble under his breath. He looked so innocent and less tense when he was asleep. His hair was in his face, the crease in his brow was gone; it was like he was a different person sometimes.

I finally moved from watching my husband next to me to looking outside at the stars shining above. I got out of the bed carefully as to not wake Germany up. It really hurt to walk, but I wasn't going to complain, after about the first three times of waking up with the pain I had gotten used to it.

I opened the sliding door as quietly as I could and stepped outside into the cool night air. As I closed the door behind me and completely stepped out onto the balcony I looked up at the clear sky above me, it was truly breath-taking. I usually saw this every night, and every time I wished I could share it with Ludwig, but I didn't want to wake him. He overworked himself as it was; waking him up in the middle of the night to look at the sky with me would probably make him angry.

As I watched the sky I saw a shooting star stream threw the sky. As many times as Ludwig told me that wishing on stars was childish and the wish would never come true, I didn't care this wish was important to me. I closed my eyes, clasped my hands together, and wished as hard as I could. I mumbled to myself, wishing that I could make Germany happy, provide him with everything he would ever want, and maybe someday start a family with him…a family…

As I opened my eyes again and looked up at the place I had seen the star, it was gone now, but it was still visible in my eyes. The fact that it was there and might grant my wish was enough for me. To be honest, I had been doing this every night since the first time Ludwig and I had sex. I know I'm a big coward and I worry too much, but sometimes I feel that Ludwig might grow bored of me. My frail frame…my cowardly actions…I know I annoy him. I've known for a very long time, but I still feel that he loves me…in a sense. This wishing thing…it's just a precaution I have to make him happy. Always happy.

I turned to face the sliding glass door to see Germany leaning against the frame watching me. He looked incredibly tired, but also slightly concerned about what I was doing. He sighed and walked over to me, "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

I hugged him around the mid-drift and acted like my usual silly self, "I wasn't doing anything Luddy~ The night sky was just so pretty that I wanted to look at it more."

I felt the chuckle that was forming in his chest as I hugged him. He put his hands hesitantly on my waist and led me back inside, "Come on. It's cold, and I'm tired. You need your rest as well Feli."

I giggled at the way he said my nickname, with his thick German accent flowing off his tongue. It was funny and that's what embarrassed him so much, he had a hard time pronouncing Italian, but I was very okay with that. He was fine the way he is. I snuggled my face into his chest more and mumbled against him, "Okay." I yawned. I guess I was getting a bit tired considering the time.

Germany climbed into his side of the bed and sat up, waiting for me to take my place on his chest as usual. We developed this kind of sleeping arrangement after the first couple of times I broke into his room to sleep with him. Of course that was before we started dating, got married, before everything.

I jumped into the bed and snuggled right into him as he draped me in the duvet of his bed. He was so soft, even for a well-toned, solid man, he was sometimes the best pillow I knew. As he laid back and wrapped his arm around me I quickly started to fall into the worlds of dream. I yawned one last time and gave a small ve~ before the tiredness got to me and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

The sun was trickling in from the open curtains of the large window. As I opened my eyes, I realized that Germany was not there. I sat up quickly, an action that upset my stomach greatly. I felt sick…very sick…like vomit sick. I jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom across the room and slammed the door shut and continued to convulse. Why was I so sick? I didn't change anything with my eating habits. Did I catch a bug? I was so scared that I started to cry, I mean what if I was dying?! I didn't want to die!

I guess Germany heard me slam the door to the bathroom and my cries because I heard the knock on the door and the worried voice of my husband behind it, "Feli? Are you all right in there?" I was too busy crying and puking to respond to reply, which most likely scared Ludwig more since he started to get anxious, causing his knocks on the door to get louder and harder.

Finally after knocking to the point of making me think that his knuckles must be bleeding the door broke open, and he burst through the door running over to me. He dropped to his knees and looked at me, "Feli? What's wrong?"

I could see the worry in his crystal blue eyes as I shook my head. I couldn't open my mouth for fear of another wave of sickness coursing through me. His eyes scanned around the room and me as well, trying to figure out what was wrong and how he could help. His final solution, well it was to pick me up and carry me back into our room.

He gently set me down on the bed and ran out of the room getting all different kinds of things that I guess he would use to make me feel better. He came back with a bowl of water, a washcloth, and a thermometer. He washed my face off gently than placed a different cloth on my head. The cool cloth felt nice on my hot skin. He stuck the thermometer in my mouth and sat next to me on the bed as he waited for the timer to go off.

Once the beeping sounded of the device he took it from my mouth and got a confused look on his face. Ludwig confused worried me. If he didn't know what was wrong with me, what was I going to do? Maybe I really was going to die! I don't want to die! Finally I opened my mouth, the fear of me dying outweighing the fear of me having another convulsion. "Luddy~ What's wrong…am I…am I dying?"

He smiled gently at me…too gently. His eyes were sincere…that was different for me to see. It's not like I had never seen it before, but I had never seen it like this. He finally responded, "You don't have a temperature, but you feel incredibly hot. I'm going to call a doctor to come see you."

I panicked at the thought. I hated doctors! They had needles and scary things that could do things like cut me open and…I shuddered and cried, "I don't want to see a doctor Luddy~ Doctors are scary! You can take care of me."

He shook his head, "I cannot. If I don't know what is wrong with you, I cannot help you. The doctor will be able to find out what is wrong and can make you better, all right? Trust me."

I looked into his eyes, opening mine for a change, no matter how tear filled they were I could still make out his features and the emotion behind his face. I finally nodded in agreement; I knew that Germany would always take care of me. He has yet to fail me, and I know that I can trust him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and got up from the bed, "Get some rest, I'll wake you before the doctor comes." I gave a sigh and snuggled under the green duvet of the bed as I watched the form of my husband disappear behind the door to go call one of the many things I feared to come help me.


	4. Positive

I was sound asleep, finally. It had taken forever for the pain in my stomach to cease, for me to get comfortable, and to not feel like I was going to vomit again. As I snuggled my face into the pillow underneath my head and snored my quiet 've,' I felt Germany shake me lightly, "Feliciano, wake up."

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I looked up at the ice blue eyes of my love, "Ve~?"

He looked so sweet…so nice…nicer than normal. That must mean something I am not going to like is going to happen. I sat up with Germany's help and groaned at the pain that surged through my stomach and caused me to cringe. After I was sitting up, Germany left the room to get the doctor most likely. He came back with the doctor, as I had expected and I pulled away ready to cry. Germany ran over to me, "Feliciano calm down. He is going to make you feel better."

I shook my head, "I don't want him here! Can't you just take care of me?"

Germany shook his head, "Italy, I don't know what's wrong with you, so I can't help. He's just going to find out what's wrong with you, and then he'll leave."

I bit my lip in worry and fear as I nodded, "Okay." I snuggled into Germany who held me in comfort.

The doctor cleared his throat as he took a step forward, "So Mr. Vargas, what seems to be the problem?" He spoke calmly as he took out some items to help with examination.

I started to tremble at the sight of his equipment, I'm sure Germany felt it because he rubbed my arm to relax me. I took a deep breath and answered, "I've been sick all morning and Luddy took my temperature and stuff before saying that I didn't have a fever, but I felt warm."

The doctor nodded in confirmation as he started to examine me and use his weird doctor equipment. I hate the feel of all the metal touching me, it was too cold. I shivered as he continued before he looked up at Germany, "Can I ask you to leave the room sir? I would like to speak to you…_husband_ in private please." Germany obliged, but gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left. Once he was out of the room, the doctor turned his emotionless eyes on me, "Tell me Mr. Vargas, is your sexual life active?"

I blushed terribly, "I don't think that is any of your business."

The doctor sighed as he took out a pad and started to write stuff down, "Mr. Vargas, if you want me to leave sooner, you will answer my question."

I gave in, he had a point, "Yes…I have an active sexual life."

The doctor wrote something down as he looked up at me, "Well, I think I might know what's wrong, however it transcends all biological logic."

I started to get nervous, maybe I did have some incurable disease and I was going to die. I tried not to sound as scared as I was, "What's wrong?"

The doctor smiled up at me, "Mr. Vargas, you are expecting."

Okay…what? He must be wrong or something. That can't be possible. Me…no…I shook my head trying to laugh it off, "What are you saying?"

The doctor's smiled turned serious, like Germany serious, "You are pregnant Mr. Vargas."

I bit my lip and looked down, "Um…"

The doctor got up, "I'll leave." He left and I sat there in complete shock.

Germany walked back in and came over to me, "Is everything all right Feli?"

I nodded nervously as I struggled to get to my feet, "I'm going to go for a walk Luddy."

Germany looked at me with amazement and concern, "What did the doctor say?"

I shook my head, "He said that it was nothing. I'll be fine. Just a head cold." I left the house after grabbing my coat and stepping inside. I wrapped up warmly and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I couldn't believe what the doctor said. Pregnant…that's not even possible is it? I'm male after all. I mean I know I'm pretty effeminate and all, but…I'm still a boy.

I shook my head, I would prove that doctor wrong. I went into the nearest store and looked around for a pregnancy test to make sure that dumb doctor was wrong. That's why I didn't like doctors, they would tell you something was wrong, make you scared, but what they said was a complete lie.

After finding what I was looking for and paying for it, and headed back home. I wasn't even two steps inside as the dogs started to bark at me. I groaned as spoke sweetly, "Come on guys, it's just me." I stepped past them and went to Germany's and my bedroom, heading straight for the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me as I heard heavy steps coming towards the door and a somewhat light knock, "Feli? Is everything all right in there?"

I nodded as if he could see me through the door before I spoke, "Si~ I'm fine Luddy."

I heard a mumbled and worried okay as the steps left the door. I took the pregnancy test from my pocket and opened it. After a couple of minutes figuring out how it worked and went through the test.

I sat down on the toilet lid, waiting for the answer I was hoping for to appear. I waited and waited and finally something started to appear. I could feel my heart flutter as I prayed to Dio that it was a negative sign. Sadly my hopes were dashed when I saw the positive sign appear. So the doctor was telling the truth. Oh Dio…how am I going to tell Luddy? Will he be happy? Will he leave me?

I started to cry as I threw the dumb test into the trashcan and leave the bathroom. Germany never missed a beat when it came to my tears. He came into the room and sat next to me on the bed, "Feli?"

I rolled away from him. He would hate me if I told him, at least that's what I thought. He wouldn't want children…I already bring him down enough in reputation with the other countries. He's always saying he doesn't care what they think, but sometimes I worry.

The pressure on the bed lift as Germany got to his feet and left me there to be alone. I don't know where he went, all I could think about was how was I going to tell him about this predicament. That was until I heard him sounding nervous. That's uncommon, "Feli?"

I turned my head to face him as I tried to scrub the tears from my eyes, "Si…" I saw the pregnancy test in his hand and his eyes. If I could describe the look on his face I would…but…I will leave that to you imagine.

I heard the tremble in his voice, "Whose is this?" I looked away from him afraid to answer, "It's yours isn't it?" I still didn't answer leaving him to know full well it was. "Your pregnant…with my…how…"

Germany was at a loss for words, which was uncommon for him to not know how to react or respond to something. So I took the lead, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Nein…I…I need to go."

I reached out to him from the bed in worry, "Luddy…where…"

He pulled away from me, "Nein Italy…just…I need to go think." He left.

I knew he wasn't going to be happy about this…I'm all alone. Germany didn't want the baby, I was scared…and all I could do was cry. This was awful…why did I ever wish on that stupid star. That is the last time I wish on shooting stars for dumb things that I have never thought through. Now Germany hates me…


	5. Talks

I was sitting at home…alone. Germany still hadn't come home. I had called Prussia to ask him if he had seen him. His response?

_Mein unawesome bruder? Nein…wait…I saw him at a bar two days ago being all moppy and not awesome. But other than that, nein. Why?_

I never had the courage to tell him, I was distressed by the fact that Germany had gone to a bar to drink his problems away. At least that's what I thought. He'd been gone four days; I did everything I could that would make him happy when he came home. I cleaned the whole house, I made the bed when I woke up this morning, I didn't make any messes, but that's not the issue here…I am.

I heaved a sigh, I knew in my head that Germany most likely wasn't going to come home for a while…or at least I hoped he would come back. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that kept telling me that he was gone for good. He was done…I just made sure to make myself optimistic; reminding myself of all the times he said he loved me.

I could feel the yank of tiredness pulling at my eyelids. I hadn't really slept since Germany left. I missed him too much. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I want him to come back. Whether he wants to or not, I want him home so we can talk this through. That's what really upset me. The fact that after he finds out he just leaves, no talking about it, not asking me anything just, 'I'm leaving'. Meanie.

I guess sleep finally overcame me because when I opened my eyes again it was darker than before, and there was a noise coming from the kitchen. I lifted my head to try and figure out what it was, what was I going to do if it was a robbery?! With Germany not here, I'm defenseless. So, to protect myself, I picked up the closest object to me, a couch pillow, and quietly got to my feet.

I was terrified that this person might kill me; they were in the kitchen, where all the knives and pointy things were. I lifted the pillow up and held it close to my chest as I cautiously turned to see the dark figure in my kitchen. He was tall…very tall and intimidating, but this was mine and Germany's house, so I had to defend it. In one quick movement I leapt forward and started attacking the scary figure with the pillow.

I heard him grunt at me but I continued until I felt a grip on my arm. I tensed at the touch and my face became white, that was until the person spoke, "Feliciano, what are you doing?"

I couldn't help but relax as I fell into the chest of Germany and cried. He was home, finally he was home; whether he smelled of alcohol and rain, I didn't care. His arms wrapped around me in an awkward hug as I squeaked, "I thought you…weren't coming back…"

I felt the sigh as well as heard it as strong arms lifted me up to a sitting position, "Ja…sorry. I was…stressed."

I rubbed the water from my eyes as I looked up at him. Germany was always a little stressed and that worried me yes, but he never ran from it…why now? "Why did you leave?"

I could see the look of abject terror in his eyes. He was hiding something from me, and he knew he couldn't hide it much longer. As the wheels turned in his head, he finally caved in, "I was scared."

That was shocking. I'm the scary, not him. He's Germany. My big, strong, masculine, nothing scares him Germany. I didn't understand, "How…?"

He looked away from me as his voice became quieter, "The kinder…I…I was just surprised and…well nervous."

I hugged him, "There's no need to be nervous Luddy. We can get through this together." I pulled away looking a bit sad, "That is…if that's what you want."

He smiled that genuine smiled that made my heart light up as he kissed me lightly, "Ja…so…do you know how far along you even are?"

I shook my head, "No…but…I'm not too worried. I'm scared about how this is going to work though. I'm a boy."

Germany's smiled turned into a small chuckle as he helped me to my feet, "Ja well, I'll be here. I won't leave again."

I smiled as I leaned against him, "Do you promise?" He gave a nod, "Ve~" That's when I remembered something, "Wait…why didn't you wake me when you came in?"

His smiled turned into an expression I'd never seen before…well okay, I have, but not often. It was embarrassment. That timid voice of uncertainty came out again, "I'd been watching since I left. You…haven't slept. Every time I walked by the lights were always on." I looked down at my bare feet. He had been watching this whole time, and never came in. I wanted to pull away from him, but something was holding me back, whether it was his strong arms or my selfish desire for his love, I didn't know.

I sighed as I glanced up at him, "Well, I'm assuming you haven't slept either so…why don't we go to bed?"

Germany shook his head no as he spoke affirmatively, "Feliciano we need to talk about what we are going to do about this situation."

I bit my lip. Now he wants to talk…I walked over to the couch and sat down as he followed me, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat then looked at me with all seriousness in his cobalt eyes, "Do you want to go through with this?" I gave a nod of yes quickly. I was rather excited about the concept of having Germany's child. However that serious look stayed in his eyes, "You know raising a child is a lot of responsibility."

This time I was confused. He sounded like he was implying I'd be raising the child alone, "Yes…but I won't be alone. I have you to help me. It's our child Ludwig. Yours and mine."

He seemed a bit nervous again, "Ja…but I'm not too sure that I'm cut out for the whole parenting thing."

I smirked at him. I was getting irritated now…and it was a new feeling. I felt like I was channeling a bit of my fratello, "So? What you want to get rid of it?"

He could hear the anger in my voice and was starting to get really nervous. I was never an aggressive person, my fratello was. He thought for a moment as he chose his words, "No…but I'm just not sure that I'd be much help."

This seemed to satisfy me, he was just scared that the baby wouldn't like him. "So…you think that you can't raise a child because you're not the 'parenting type'?" He nodded as I gave a giggle, "Luddy, parenting is a learning experience, it's like training. There is no manual for a child, but as you take care of them, you learn from what you do. How the child reacts. I've never been a parent, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay. I'm sure you will be too." I smiled as I took his hand in mine.

He looked at my stomach as he thought for a moment. He was not going to let this go was he? Stubborn Luddy as always, but then again, it was kind of cute when he was so determined about something. My thoughts of his cuteness were broken though when he kissed me. "I'm going to trust you for once, but I am still skeptical."

The evil side of me started to show again as I smirked, "Don't be skeptical. Whether you like it or not, I'm right about something."

I was pretty sure he picked up on my nature of mischief because he rebutted, "All right, but promise me that you will go to the doctor on a regular basis to have the child checked on as well as yourself?"

"…WHAT?!"


	6. Potato Bastard?

The days have gone by relatively well since Germany came back. To be honest, it has been a couple months, and though I am utterly happy that he is accepting of the situation we are currently in, he is also very aversive about it. For some reason, he really doesn't like to talk about being a father, having a baby, and all that stuff. He gets twitchy…

That's why I'm here, in the second guest bedroom, picking up stuff and putting it in boxes to take to the attic. This was going to be the baby's room, and as much as I tried to persuade Germany, he told me that he had work to do so he couldn't help. I hate to admit this, but I think he is lying. Usually I trust him with all my heart, but for some reason, I can't. I feel like he is lying to me all the time, and he doesn't want to spend time with me.

I have proof of it too! Yesterday night, when I was getting ready for bed, as I usually do, I took of my shirt and pants. Granted, with a child growing inside me, I'm aware that I am going to get a bit…well…large, but I'm not showing too much. I do have a little baby bump, but it's little. LITTLE! Anyway, as I was saying, when I was undressing Germany usually is also undressing or watching me, this time it was neither. He was looking away from me, like he was ashamed or something. He told me to put on a shirt, and then, when I crawled into bed, I got no cuddling. It was so frustrating!

Why was he acting like this?! I was at my wits end! I understand he's nervous, but don't take it out on me. It's mean, and rude, and…and…I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want him to hate me because of this. He promised me that he would never hate me…so why now? He's leaving me all alone. I haven't told Fratello or Toni yet, and Kiku is unaware as well. Germany is the only one that knows and he's…he's…

I perked up. There were footsteps outside the door. I snuffled and tried to return to what I was doing as the door opened. I knew it was Germany because he was the only other person in the house besides me. I didn't turn my head to look at him, I just continued to concentrate on packing as best I could. That was until he spoke…rather quietly for him, "Feliciano?"

I stilled didn't turn to face him, I did however respond, "Si?"

He walked around me so that he was standing in my line of visions, "You were crying."

I shook my head, refusing to make eye contact with him, "N-no I wasn't. Don't you have work to be doing?" I didn't mean for the words I spoke to come out as venomous as they did. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He inhaled sharply, he was getting upset, I just know it. He kneeled down and reached out his hand. His hand cupped my cheek as he tried to smile, "I just finished. So I thought I'd….help you…"

I glanced over at him hopefully. That was my mistake. I could never reject his blue eyes. They were perfect. I opened my mouth and tried to find words, "Um…"

He chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as a yes."

I just nodded and continued working as Germany helped me, but soon, the matters that I once was thinking about on my own started to resurface. They were all jumbled and coursing through me with new found fever. I guess Germany noticed it because he looked over at me with concern, "Feli, is something wrong?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried again, but this time, I had a person to direct my anger, ministrations and frustrations on. My husband. I started to hiccup, "You hate me now that I'm pregnant don't you?! And don't lie, I know you do! That's why you ran away when you found out! You left me and you don't want the child that's why you refuse to hug and hold me at night and look at me anymore! You don't love me so you're leaving me on my own you stupid, incensative Potato Bastard!"

He stared at me dumbfoundedly. I was catching my breath from all the yelling and crying I just finished as I waited for him to say something. It took him a moment to digest everything into his mind for a moment until finally, he spoke, "I don't hate you Feli, and I wouldn't lie to you either. I left because I was…unsure about myself. It had nothing to do about you or the…baby." His eyesight then went down, as if he was avoiding my eyes. He was…blushing, "I do want the child…I'm just not sure I'd be that great of a Vater to them. I'm not really a…loving person. I know I can be insensitive, and I'm sorry about all those times in the bedroom. I'm self-conscious about the child since…you know…and I…"

I understand now…he's scared. The big, strong, German that has protected me, loved me, and done so many things with and for me is afraid of having a family. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable that made him. He seemed almost…weak. He shot me a glare as I tried to contain my laughter.

I sighed as I walked over to him and took his hands, "Ludwig…I want to show you something." I placed his hands on my stomach and held them there. At first he was reluctant, but he submissed. I smiled as I kissed his cheek, "Do you feel that?"

He glanced at his hands than at me with a wary face, "It's a heartbeat."

I grinned, "Yes…the heartbeat of a child that is ours Luddy. Yours as well as mine. And you know what?" He shook his head, "It's going to love us both, I know because we both love them." Germany was about to rebuttle when I shushed him with a kiss, "You'll be a great Papa for our bambino, you'll already doing a great job now and they aren't even here yet."

Germany stared at me as if I was being dumb, "How so?"

I closed my eyes and gave that doppy smile that he knows so well, "Because you are taking good care of their other Papa."

He laughed as he continued to work on packing and helping me, that was until something I said earlier struck him. "Feli?"

I looked over from the box I was closing, "Ve?"

He watched my smile and usually expression closely, "You sounded like Romano earlier." I gave a giggle at that. Me? Sound like Fratello? I don't think that's possible, he can be so rash and rude to everyone. He especially hates Germany too. I guess my laugh wasn't enough to sway Germany's mind so I stopped. "I mean it Feli. You're language was harsher…and you called me a Potato Bastard."

I shook my head to get the thought away, "Luddy, I think you're just hearing things in your head. Please tell me those nightmares of the Camp aren't coming back, are they?" He shook his head with a shudder and I got to my feet.

Hugging him, I gave him a light peck on the lips, "Good. I didn't like it when you were like that. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help you."

Germany thrashed his head from side to side to get the memories of it away as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I didn't like waking you to my nightmares." We stayed like that until a new topic came to mind, "Have you been going to the doctor?

I bit my lip and hide my face in his chest, "Yes?"

He groaned, "Feliciano, I told you that you need to go to the doctor for check-ups to make sure you and the child are healthy."

I whined loudly, "But Luddy, I don't like the doctor!"

He gave an even louder groan as he facepalmed, "I am aware of that, but we need to make sure that the child is progressing properly and not having problems. You need to remember that this is a female thing…so that fact that you are male and…you know what, just go to the doctor."

I huffed, puffing out my cheeks at him, "Not unless you go with me. This is _our_ child after all. You are the reason that I am pregnant."

He smirked, "I'm aware of that too, but all those nights I never heard a no."

I whispered in his ear causing a light moan to escape his lips, "Who would say no to a sexy piece of German ass like you?"

He bit his bottom lip hard that I almost thought it would bleed as he responded to my statement, "Don't tempt me Feli. I don't think it's a good idea to have sex while you're with child."

I sadly kicked my feet, "But that's no fun at all…"

I heard Germany mumble under his breath, "I know…I bought new toys."

I perked up to that, "New toys?"

His face went from the pale German I'm used to, to 'my freaking God what did I just say' blush in two seconds flat. "N-Nothing Feli." But it was too late, I was already down the hall to our bedroom to find this toys that Germany was talking about.


	7. Baby Girl

I did find the toys that Germany was referring to, but all the running from him, working, and the baby constantly wriggling around in my stomach made me tired. I pushed the box away from me as I flopped down on the bed I shared with Germany as he walked in. He picked up the box and put his 'toys' away and sat next to me as he ran his fingers through my hair, "Feli, are you sure you're all right?"

I sat up and stared at him, "For goodness sake Ludwig, yes! I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, so I'm going to bed." I just stripped down to my boxers as I crawled my way under the blankets and turned out the light on my nightstand, leaving my husband to stare at me in the darkness.

I couldn't sleep though, even after Germany had got into bed with me and his arms were finally around me once again. The little thing growing inside me was restless and…somewhat painful. It felt as though the little demon was beating every internal organ it could find inside me. This was driving me crazy, I just wanted to sleep.

I thrashed around until finally the little booger stopped and let me sleep. Thank goodness for that, however I felt Germany's hand on my stomach move…did he feel all that? I wonder if he did or not. If he did, then I wonder what he is thinking right now. I now know it worries him that he is going to become a Papa, but…well, he helped to get us in this situation too. It's not entirely my fault.

I couldn't completely blame him though, neither of us knew that this would happen…also I did kind of wish for this to happen. Stupid shooting stars that grant wishes…but I can't say I'm unhappy about the predicament. I'm really happy about it. I'm going to have a bambino with Germany, the man I love so very much, and we are going to be Papas. I was very excited, but also scared.

As all these thoughts raced through my mind, I finally fell asleep, only to be woken by Germany the next morning. He was gently nudging me awake, "Feli. Feli get up, I'm taking you out today."

I grinned as I rolled over to look up at him. I was hoping that he would have just woken up as well so I could see his messy blonde hair fall in front of his gorgeous blue eyes, but sadly, my wish was not granted. Instead, his hair was slicked back already, and he had taken a shower, shaved, and was dressed for the day. Damn him and his military habits…I never get to see his hair all messy.

I groaned as I sat up, but once I rubbed my eyes I glanced over at him and smiled, "Where are you taking me Luddy?"

He smirked as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "It's a secret, now get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me to get dressed.

I did do as he said, but it took me a while since I was so tired, and when I got down the stairs I smelt breakfast cooking…not the kind I would make, but it made my stomach growl. Wait…that's odd. I usually don't like Germany's food very much, I'll eat it, but it doesn't make me hungry like pasta does. I guess the bambino wants its Papa's yucky wurst. I shuddered a bit at the thought, but I digressed and ate the food presented to me on the table as if I hadn't eaten in weeks.

After breakfast Germany and I walked out to his car and he drove off, still not informing me of where we were going. He held my hand the whole way though. I didn't mind that, but it made me nervous, usually when he was this loving it meant that he was doing something that I would not like and would be upset about.

I shook my head though, he wouldn't do that at a time like this, or while I'm in this condition. He's most likely acting like this because he's finally warming up to the idea of being a Papa. I grinned from ear to ear, pleased at the thought of Germany being happy about the child finally. That was until I saw a sign, _**United Nations Hospital**_.

I jolted and whimpered, he was taking me to the doctor?! That…I yelled at him, "You dick! You're taking me to the doctor even though I told you not to! You are a stupid muscle-head ass! Let me out of this car right now!"

I kept fighting him as he parked the car and calmly walked around to get me out, "Feli calm down, this is for your good and that of the child's. Do you want them to be hurt or have a deficiency because you refused to seek medical attention?"

I growled at him, "You don't have to lie to me! The child is fine, I should know! Your stupid brat was beating the shit out of my internal organs last night! I couldn't sleep a wink because of them!"

Germany seemed to be losing his patience, but still remain calm as he literally yanked me out of the car and got in my face, "Feliciano, listen to me for a God damn minute. I'm trying to help you, you are going to have to trust me that they're not going to hurt you. They're just going to check on the baby, and maybe we'll get to find out the gender of the kinder. So calm the fuck down."

I could hear the cold undertone of his voice as he almost growled at me, and my temper was gone, being replaced by tears from him getting mad at me. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Germany I guess felt guilty for what he did because he wrapped me into a strong hug as he walked me inside the hospital and sat me down in the waiting room as he went to the front desk.

I rubbed my eyes raw to get the tears gone as Germany came back over to me and sat next to me, "It will be a couple of minutes. Are you done having mood swings?"

I glanced over at him confused, "Mood swings?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, I've never see you act like Romano before, or cry your eyes out immediately after."

I averted my eyes down to my shoes so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I'm sorry."

He gave a weak smile as he place his hand on mine, "Nein, it's fine. I read that this happens when someone is pregnant, they have mood swings that change quite rapidly. It is normal."

I stared at his hand on top of my own, glancing at the gold ring that I had placed on it to signify our union and loyalty to each other. He wasn't mad at me…that was good, but I still felt awful about the things I said to him. He seemed so understanding though…I swear he is too perfect.

After a while, my name was called and I got to my feet with help from Germany and we walked to the room where they would give me an ultrasound. Germany told me that that is how they are going to check on the baby. The pretty nurse who was helping me explained everything to me as she placed super cold gel on my distended stomach.

I shivered after she was done and placed a metal apparatus on my bump and started moving it around. After a couple minutes she must have found what she was looking for because she spoke up, "Well Mr. Vargas, Mr. Beilschmidt. The child is healthy and quite active. She seems to be developing on schedule, but I would like for Mr. Vargas to have regular appointments to be checked so that I can make sure that all trimesters go smoothly, considering the circumstances."

Germany nodded in agreement and was about to respond when I cut in, "Did you say 'she'?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, you are having a baby girl."

My usual grin was plastered to my face as I looked over at Germany, "Luddy, we're having a baby girl! Ve~"

Germany smiled at me as he placed a kiss on my head, "I heard Feli, I heard." He didn't seem as excited…did he want a baby boy? I thought about that for a moment before my thoughts we halted by him again, "May we have pictures to show our families?"

The nurse clapped her hands, "Yes, of course. I'll get them ready for you both."

She left the room and I dared to glance over at Germany, "Are we really going to show them to people, we haven't told anyone yet."

He heaved a sigh, "We have to, they are going to find out sooner or later; we can't keep hiding it. So…I felt this was the best option." I leaned up to kiss him to show that I understood and was happy with his choice. However, I was kind of scared to tell Fratello…I sure hope Toni will be there to calm him down once the news is delivered.


	8. Fratello

Germany got the ultrasounds of the little girl growing inside of me, and turned to face me with those eyes that told me right away that I was not going to like anything that was coming from his mouth. "Feli, we have to tell everyone, they will be bound to find out at some point from you going to meetings in the state you're in. We have to inform them in person, at least to the people who deserve it." I looked down at my shoes and he sighed, "I know you are thinking about telling your brother, and I'm on the same page as you on that one. He's going to want to murder me when he finds out."

My head jolted up to quickly and I felt incredibly dizzy for a moment as I supported my weight, and then some, on Germany, "I won't let him. This baby inside me is important, and I love it a lot…even though it can be a downright pest."

Germany gave me that gentle smile he barely showed anyone and escorted me to the car. Once I was all buckled in and safe he got in the driver's seat and looked over at me, "I think we should tell Kiku first, he won't tell anyone."

I nodded in agreement, not only at Germany's explanation of why we were telling Kiku first, but because I hadn't seen him in a while and really missed him. After the car started up and Germany turned his attention from me to the road, I realized something, we hadn't talked about names. Ever. I looked over at him, but I guess I had a funny look on my face because he started to snicker, "Yes Feli?"

I was concentrating so hard on this as I spoke as seriously as I could, "We haven't talked about names, and since the little bambino inside me is a girl, we have to think of girl names." Germany opened his mouth to respond but I didn't give him the time of day, "No. We are not naming her Alica. I'm sorry Ludwig, but I can't let you continue to throw yourself into that world anymore. I can understand that you feel guilty about her death, but there is nothing more you can do. Besides, if we did name her Alica, would you be able to look at our daughter without comparing her to the girl who died in the camp?"

Germany's face fell; he knew I was right, which was a rare occurrence, but still. I stared at him intently until he finally spoke with a voice weaker than his usual, "No…I couldn't…"

I nodded, "Then we will not name her Alica, no part of her name will belong to that time, okay?" I smiled at the end to lighten the mood as I stretched out my hand and placed it on Germany's hand. He gave a weak nod as he stared blankly into the distance of the road in front of him. I decided to start coming up with girl names for our little girl, staying far from names that were related to the girl that Germany was trying to take revenge for and names I didn't like.

After quite some bit of time, we arrived at Kiku's house, and before Germany could even get out of the car, I was already bouncing to the front door of the house to give my friend a big hug. I knocked on the door, waited a few seconds, and then Japan answered the door with a look of confusion on his face at seeing my face, but it contorted even more we he saw the rest of me. I tried to ignore it as Germany walked up, "Kiku, can we talk to you inside, Feliciano and I have something to tell you."

Japan just nodded as he led us inside, closing the door behind us. We walked inside the warm home, being led to a small table where we all sat door. Kiku then started the conversation, "Feliciano, I see that the carbs have finally caught up to you."

I puffed out my cheeks at that statement, he was calling me fat. Jerk! I'm with a kid, I'm not fat! Before I could even vocalize the rage I felt, Germany stepped in, "That's what we're here to talk about Kiku. You see…Feliciano and I…well…how do I explain this when I don't even understand the situation completely either. It's just-"

I cut him off before he could continue because he was beating around the freaking bush, "I'm not fat! I'm with this Potato Bastard's child! I. AM. NOT. FAT."

Kiku sat there stunned at my sudden outburst of anger as he looked over at Germany who just sighed, "Yes…he's been doing that a lot recently, but's he telling the truth. Feliciano is…with child and it is indeed mine."

I don't think Japan's face could turn any redder as he looked at us both with amazement. After a few seconds of awkward silence though, he spoke up, "I see…so…do you know what gender?"

Germany nodded, "Yes, it's female."

Japan retained that dead stare as he tried to continue the conversation, "Ah…and do you know when you are due to…deliver, Feliciano?"

I smiled happily, having gotten over my earlier fit of rage, "Yes, I'm due in mid to late January."

Japan smiled at me, finally getting over the shock I assumed, "I'm glad for you both."

I grinned from ear to ear as Germany glared a bit at Japan, "Danke, but you have to keep this a secret, no one must know until we tell them." Japan gave a gesture of understanding, which was good enough for Germany since he got to his feet and reach his hand out to me, "Gut. We should get going now, the most important person to know is next. See you Kiku."

Japan waved as we left his house, got in the car, and drove off to the place I was dreading to go the most, Fratello's house.

After another long car drive and more rambling of baby names, we arrived at Fratello's house noticing the other car in the driveway that belonged to Spain. Good, two birds with one stone. We walked up to the house, rang the doorbell, and waited for Fratello to answer, and answer he did, "Who the Hell is…Feli what the Hell happened to you?! And why the Hell is the Potato Bastard with you?! I told you I don't want him anywhere near my house!"

I shuffled my feet a bit as I started to mumble, "Ciao Fratello…um…I have something really important to tell you…"

I saw the expression change before the words I didn't want to say left my mouth, "No…HELL NO! This Bastard got you…and…you two! Mio Dio! For Fuck's sake Feli the Potato Fucking Bastard got you pregnant?!" He growled his next sentence, "I'm going to murder you. Feli get in the house!"

Fratello pushed me into the house as he glared up at Germany trying to one up him like he always did. I panicked in the house as I ran to go find Spain. I didn't have to go far though, Spain was laying on the couch in the living room. I yanked him up before he could comprehend what was going on and quickly dragged him to the door where he saw Fratello attacking an unfazed Germany.

Spain walked over and wrapped his arms around Fratello's waist and pulled him back, "Lovi~ Lovi~ What is the matter this time?"

Fratello growled, "This dick got my baby brother pregnant!"

Spain looked over at me and after about five seconds noticed the bump in my middle. "Ah…but is that really a reason to hurt him? Think of Feli. Feli loves him and you know that very well, do you want Feli to be sad? And then there's the child, it would grow up without knowing its father."

Fratello sighed and after a moment gave up, "Get out. I want to think about this. Just get the fuck out of my house." I hurried out the door to Germany and turned to face him as he said one last thing, "I'll…call you later…maybe." He slammed the door in our faces; however I saw the hurt flash through his eyes before he did so.


End file.
